totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Sujira (anime)
An anime adaptation for Total Drama Sujira was directed by Seiji Mizushima and produced by Production I.G. It first aired in Japan on March 14, 2008 for TV Tokyo and lasted for 150 episodes (the final episode, It's Been Done! The World is Now Purified, was shown online only on June 22, 2011). The anime is exceptionally based off of the manga, but with fewer changes here and there. Two years after the end of the original franchise, a sequel series (which is an anime-exclusive) called Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code started premiering on the TV Tokyo network January 23, 2013. Differences from the manga Like with most manga-turned-anime franchises, there are bound to be either subtle or blatantly obvious differences between adaptations. Total Drama Sujira has the following: *The fanservice that was in the original manga has been toned down almost significantly. *A few characters or destinations get slightly different "dye jobs"; for instance, the color of Ryuga's eyes have been changed from orange to a luminescent red. *Some of the fights last longer than they did in the manga; the battle between Nekora and Megumi is a particular example. *Characters that originally had little to no backstories get more screentime and fleshed-out explanation. *Originally in the manga, Ryo's mother, Seimei Tetsumaki, was said to have died from getting raped by a lower-class devil; in the anime, this is changed to Seimei having died from blood loss. *Most (if not all) references to religion are cut out from the manga. *Ryuga's unique smoking habit was erased, as it possibly would have generated controversy from folks in certain countries. *The relationship between Ryo and Nekora is far more intense in the manga; an example of this would be that the two engaged in sexual intercourse, as mentioned by Gendo at one point. Licensing and broadcast Distribution of the English version of Total Drama Sujira is handled by Aniplex of America and its affiliates for North America, Manga Entertainment for United Kingdom, and Madman Entertainment for Australia. Aniplex of America started releasing Total Drama Sujira through home video format (DVD and Blu-Ray) on February 14, 2012 in the US, while Manga released the series beginning on June 5 in Europe. The English dub is produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment in Burbank, California. Adult Swim's Toonami block has been airing the anime adaptation since December 1, 2012 at 3:00am/2:00c. Crunchyroll and Hulu were airing the series prior to Total Drama Sujira being aired on Toonami. Adult Swim, for the most part, cuts down the opening and ending themes by about twenty-five seconds shorter in order to allow for commercial breaks; there have been episodes with an exception to this rule. On April 27, 2013, the North American entertainment company, Viz Media, announced that they are going to air Total Drama Sujira in its English dub form starting in June on their digital anime channel, Neon Alley. Staff *Original creator: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Direction: Seiji Mizushima *Character Design: Akio Watanabe *Chief Animation Director: Ikuo Kuwana *Storyboard Chief: Kazuya Tsurumaki *Color Design: Mayumi Satou *Art Direction: Ichiro Tatsuta *Photographic Direction: Eiji Arai *Editing: Sachiko Miki *Sound Direction: Toru Nakano *Music: Taku Iwasaki *Music Work: Aniplex, TV Tokyo Music (collaborator) *Animation Work: Production I.G *Production: Sujira Assault Squadron Fortress *Broadcaster: TV Tokyo *Recording Studio: Half H.P Studio English crew *ADR Director/Voice Direction: Alex Von David *ADR Script: Tony Oliver, Clark Cheng *Translation: David Fleming *Executive Producer: Ken Iyadomi *Producer: Kaeko Sakamoto, Taku Otsuka *Co-Producer: Mami Okada *Recording Engineer: Patrick Rodman Opening & Ending Themes The Openings *Beat Crusaders - "Chinese Jet Set"; episodes 2-25 *Sambomaster - "Shonen Electric"; episodes 26-51 *Oreskaband - "Super Duper"; episodes 52-77 *Uverworld - "Closed Poker"; episodes 78-103 *Aldious - "Defended Desire"; episodes 104-127 *The Gazette - "Vortex"; episodes 128-150 The Closings *High and Mighty Color - "Gambling"; episodes 1-12; 139-149 *The Cro-Magnons - "Eight Beat"; episodes 13-25 *Home Made Kazoku - "Frontier"; episodes 26-38 *Boom Boom Satellites - "Morning After"; episodes 39-51 *Nico Touches The Walls - "Aurora"; episodes 52-64 *Halcali - "Endless Night"; episodes 65-77 *Monoral - "Origin"; episodes 78-90 *Nobodyknows - "Winds of Win"; episodes 91-103 *Rythem - "Mudai"; episodes 104-116 *Chemistry - "A Better Tomorrow"; episodes 117-128 *Mucc - "Reiira"; episodes 129-138 Voice Cast Japanese *Noriaki Sugiyama: Ryo Tetsumaki *Reiko Takagi: Kazumi Ushimora *Yukari Tamura: Nekora Habarushi *Urara Takano: Ryuga Mokuro *Jurota Kosugi: Akagi Terashima *Yuko Sanpei: Wan *Showtaro Morikubo: Gendo Nara *Megumi Ogata: Hydraken the Devil God of Sky *Isshin Chiba: MAR *Unsho Ishizuka: Souichiro Kaworu *Hidekatsu Shibata: Headmaster Grimace *Yoko Hikasa: Seiryu the Mant *Ryusei Nakao: Zetsu-Majin *Tessho Genda: Gola *Kikuko Inoue: Abyss *Ryotaro Okiayu: Daemon *Mitsuo Iwata: Knuckle *Keiji Fujiwara: Kai Tetsumaki *Fumiko Orikasa: Seimei Tetsumaki *Norio Wakamoto: Narrator *Yukimasa Kishino: Episode Title Announcer English *Todd Haberkorn: Ryo Tetsumaki *Kate Higgins: Kazumi Ushimora *Melissa Fahn: Nekora Habarushi *Steve Staley: Ryuga Mokuro *Travis Willingham: Akagi Terashima *Mona Marshall: Wan *Richard Cansino: Gendo Nara *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Hydraken the Devil God of Sky *Crispin Freeman: MAR *Jamieson Price: Souichiro Kaworu *William Frederick Knight: Headmaster Grimace *Stephanie Sheh: Seiryu the Mant *Terrence Stone: Zetsu-Majin *Beau Billingslea: Gola *Wendee Lee: Abyss *Liam O'Brien: Daemon *Sam Riegel: Knuckle *Steve Blum: Kai Tetsumaki *Ellyn Stern: Seimei Tetsumaki *Michael McConnohie: Narrator *Tom Wyner: Episode Title Announcer English: additional voices *Kirk Thornton *Erin Fitzgerald *Carrie Savage *Hynden Walch *Lex Lang *David Lodge *Vic Mignogna *Patrick Seitz *Michelle Ruff *Brianne Siddall *Kira Buckland *David Vincent *Johnny Yong Bosch *Sandy Fox *Doug Stone *Julie Ann Taylor *Michael Forest *Christine Marie Cabanos *Bryce Papenbrook *Mela Lee *Brian Beacock *Laura Bailey *Yuri Lowenthal *Dave Mallow *Lauren Landa *Peter Doyle *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Philece Sampler *Doug Erholtz *Cindy Robinson *Steve Kramer *Kyle Hebert *G.K. Bowes *Tony Oliver *Barbara Goodson *Paul St. Peter *Richard Epcar *Karen Strassman *Troy Baker *Jennifer Alyx *Lucien Dodge *Carrie Keranen *Erik Kimerer *Dan Woren *Mike Pollock *Emily Bauer *Sarah Williams *Megan Hollingshead *Joe Ochman *Darrel Guilbeau *Amanda Winn-Lee *Spike Spencer *Cherami Leigh *Marianne Miller Episodes Sujira Arc *001: Exciting Future! I'm Gonna Become a Sujira God!; March 14, 2008 (original airdate), December 1, 2012 (English airdate) *002: Showtime! The Optimistic Nekora Appears!; March 21, 2008 (original airdate), December 8, 2012 (English airdate) *003: Death By Explosion! A Short Teenager Hoarse With Rage!; March 28, 2008 (original airdate), December 15, 2012 (English airdate) *004: Interruption! The Enemy is Mokuzai!; April 4, 2008 (original airdate), December 22, 2012 (English airdate) *005: Cowardice! Wan the Underdog and the Reformed SAS!; April 11, 2008 (original airdate), December 29, 2012 (English airdate) *006: First Official Mission! Rescue the Young Orphan!; April 18, 2008 (original airdate), January 5, 2013 (English airdate) *007: The Sneering Poison! Infiltrate a Venomous World!; April 25, 2008 (original airdate), January 12, 2013 (English airdate) *008: Lightning Agility! Defeat the Racer, Hayasa!; May 2, 2008 (original airdate), January 19, 2013 (English airdate) *009: Brief Glimpse! Kazumi's Past Drenched in Torment!; May 9, 2008 (original airdate), January 26, 2013 (English airdate) *010: Separated from SAS! Gendo Has Himself a Hazardous Journey!; May 16, 2008 (original airdate), February 2, 2013 (English airdate) *011: Winded Aggression! The Soul That is Destructive!; May 23, 2008 (original airdate), February 9, 2013 (English airdate) *012: A Thing or Two About the Past! Enter Ryo Tetsumaki!; May 30, 2008 (original airdate), February 16, 2013 (English airdate) *013: The Devil God of Sky! A Long-Awaited Conflict!; June 6, 2008 (original airdate), February 23, 2013 (English airdate) *014: Ryo's Triumphant Move! This is the Metsuken!; June 13, 2008 (original airdate), March 2, 2013 (English airdate) *015: At a Breakneck Pace! The Boy Who Wanted to Be a Hero!; June 20, 2008 (original airdate), March 9, 2013 (English airdate) *016: Time Paradox! Annihilate the Wizard Who Altered History!; June 27, 2008 (original airdate), March 23, 2013 (English airdate) *017: The Woman Hungry for Power! Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures!; July 4, 2008 (original airdate), March 30, 2013 (English airdate) *018: Black Hole Sun! Kill the Devourer, Kurotsuki!; July 11, 2008 (original airdate), April 6, 2013 (English airdate) *019: Protect the Ancient Marionette! One Giant Step for SAS!; July 18, 2008 (original airdate), April 13, 2013 (English airdate) *020: Ultimate Muscle! Akagi and the Hulking Weapon!; July 25, 2008 (original airdate), April 20, 2013 (English airdate) *021: Respect the Dead! Here Lies Yokai!; August 1, 2008 (original airdate), April 27, 2013 (English airdate) *022: Investigate the Whimsical Carnival! Ryo and Nekora Together?!; August 8, 2008 (original airdate), May 4, 2013 (English airdate) *023: Zero Hour! The Battle of the Eclectic Child!; August 15, 2008 (original airdate), May 11, 2013 (English airdate) *024: Intercept the Spiked Boar! Kazumi, Gendo, and Wan Deadlocked!; August 22, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *025: Dark Ages! The Devil Known As Gouka!; August 29, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) The Liberators Arc *026: They Make Their Presence Known! General Bunko and Her Children!; September 5, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *027: An Unnerving Discussion! The Headmaster Encounters the General!; September 12, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *028: Deathly Hallows! An Old Voice is Heard!; September 19, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *029: Initiate a Daring Counterattack! The Liberators Make Their Strategy!; September 26, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *030: Endless Obsession! SAS Prepares for the Everlasting Quarrel!; October 3, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *031: Breathe In, Breathe Out! A Savage Beast Can't Hesitate!; October 10, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *032: Unrealistic Megalomania! The Zen Prime is Possible!?; October 17, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *033: You're Not Allowed to Die! Protect Those You Hold Dear!; October 24, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *034: The Intellectual of Tactics! Kazumi Fights the Nefarious Lulu!; October 31, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *035: La Plaga! The Young Girl's Most Injurious Technique!; November 7, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *036: Shattering the Mask! A Face So Beautiful, Yet Disheartening!; November 14, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *037: The Man Lusting for Greed! Ryuga the Squirt Becomes Unstable!; November 21, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *038: A Black Crow and a Tiny Dynamite! The Tremendous Explosion is Nearing!; November 28, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *039: Size Matters! A Hellish Fight Goes Underway!; December 5, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate) *040: An Outward Appearance Altered!? Gojira the Merciless Sophistication!; December 12, 2008 (original airdate), - (English airdate)